Known in the past has been an internal combustion engine comprising a variable compression ratio mechanism which can change a mechanical compression ratio of the internal combustion engine. As such a variable compression ratio mechanism, various mechanisms have been proposed. As one among these, one which can change the effective length of a connecting rod used in the internal combustion engine may be mentioned (for example, PTLs 1 to 3). In this regard, the “effective length of a connecting rod” means the length between a center axial line of a crank receiving opening which receives a crank pin and a center axial line of a piston pin receiving opening which receives a piston pin. Therefore, if the effective length of a connecting rod becomes longer, a combustion chamber volume when the piston is at top dead center of the compression stroke becomes smaller, and therefore the mechanical compression ratio increases. On the other hand, if the effective length of a connecting rod becomes shorter, the combustion chamber volume when the piston is at top dead center of the compression stroke becomes larger, and therefore the mechanical compression ratio falls.
As a variable length connecting rod which can be changed in effective length, known is one which is provided with a connecting rod body with a small diameter end part on which an eccentric member, which can turn with respect to the connecting rod body, is provided (for example, PTLs 1 to 3). The eccentric member has a piston pin receiving opening which receives the piston pin. The piston pin receiving opening is provided so as to offset with respect to a turning center of the eccentric member. In such a variable length connecting rod, if changing the turning position of the eccentric member, the effective length of the connecting rod can be changed accordingly.
In the variable length connecting rod described in PLTs 1 and 2, the effective length of the connecting rod is changed by using a hydraulic piston mechanism provided at the connecting rod body to turn an eccentric member. In such a variable length connecting rod, the flow of hydraulic oil to the hydraulic piston mechanism is switched so as to control the turning of the eccentric member.